zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Garnett the Phoenix/Relationships
This page is comprised of Garnett the Phoenix's relationships with various other characters he interacts with. Garnett is extremely domineering and intimidating, holding no meaningful and sentimental relationships and instead forcing individuals to serve him through intimidation and threats of violence. Affiliations House of Mythos Garnett is a member and former head of the House of Mythos. Team Garnett Garnett is a founding member and leader of Team Garnett. Relatives *Mythos † (ancestor) *Hydra † (father) *Adalinda † (mother) *Azreal (paternal uncle) *Umber, Payne, Sepia, Ghost and Pine (younger brothers) *Sapphire and Shamrock (younger sisters) *Azure (young sister or possible half sister/cousin) *Future Umber (alternate counterpart of younger brother) *Z (alternate counterpart of younger sister) Parents Garnett was apparently rather close with his mother. As she stated, he would always help out with looking after his younger siblings and making sure that everyone got the same amount of food. His relationship with his father, however, was rather hostile. Hydra was cruel and domineering to his son, which Garnett eventually picked up on and implemented in himself. In other words, Hydra was likely molding his son in a direct copy of himself in terms of personality and views. It was not until Hydra's death when Garnett began assuming more of Hydra's traits. Azure the Dragon Azure is Garnett's youngest sister by roughly ten years and of all his siblings, Garnett despises her the most. This is both out of her running away from their family destiny and a burning jealousy of her far more developed and powerful elemental abilities. He gets angered whenever someone mentions that she is better and stronger than he is and is willing to kill her if it means getting what he wants. Despite his attempts to keep his siblings in line and remain submissive, Azure still broke off and ran away. This greatly angered Garnett and he became determined to hunt her down and show that nobody could disobey him without suffering the consequences. Garnett was successful and upon their return to the Mythsetia Veil, he proceeded to publicly beat her in front of the entire village, breaking her leg, tail and wing in the process. Garnett holds no love for Azure and takes pleasure in physically and psychologically torturing her, as evident when he burned her picture of their mother and mocked and insulted her, calling her pathetic and insignificant and unworthy of the Mythos name. However, when Azure was finally able to stand up to him, albeit in a trance-like state where she was not aware of what she was doing, Garnett was greatly angered by her defiance yet again. However, her trance-like state had rendered her far more powerful that him and he was easily subdued by her lightning, a bolt even scarring him on his chest. Though Garnett retreated in defeat, he plots revenge against his siblings, especially Azure. Ghost the Rainbow Serpent Ghost is Garnett's younger brother by seven years as well as one of Garnett's loyal servants. Little can be said about their relationship due to the fact that Ghost is mute, but nevertheless, Ghost is a faithful servant to his older brother. Pine the Yeti Pine is Garnett's youngest brother by eight years and the other of Garnett's two loyal servants. From a young age, Pine was incredibly naive and impressionable. Garnett took advantage of this to manipulate and condition Pine into a loyal servant. Because of this, Pine no longer thinks for himself and only ever thinks about what Garnett wants and what he can do for Garnett. This manipulation was so extensive that Pine would likely not be able to function properly without Garnett to order him around. Sapphire the Kelpie Sapphire is Garnett's younger sister by two years. Sapphire is one of Garnett's many siblings that despise him for his cruelty and supremacist values. Sensing that Sapphire was hoping to follow in Azure's example and leave to defy Garnett, Garnett set Shamrock on fire to show what would happen to those who defy them. Though Sapphire harbored a burning hatred for her brother for what he had done, she still remained submissive to him so that he would not further traumatize Shamrock. This did not stop her from making more subtle plans, however. Like most of the other Mythsetians, Sapphire supported the idea of Umber taking over as Chief. She aided in expelling Garnett from the island as Umber officially took over. However, the scars of Garnett's actions would never truly fade and Sapphire hopes to give Garnett his comeuppance. Shamrock the Tree Nymph Shamrock is Garnett's younger sister by six years. Despite being an innocent bystander, Garnett chose Shamrock as his victim to show what would happen to those who defied him after Sapphire expressed her interest to leave and take Shamrock with her just as Azure had left. Garnett chose Shamrock specifically for her regenerative abilities, knowing that she was the only one who could survive being set on fire. This act is considered by most of his siblings to be Garnett's greatest crime due to the massive psychological trauma the event inflicted on Shamrock. Now mentally unstable because of this, Shamrock is unable to care for herself and is frightened by even the slightest flame. She has a habit of sitting in corners, hugging herself and rocking back and forth while muttering about fire and how hot it is. Umber the Black Dog Umber is Garnett's younger brother by one year. For most of his life since Garnett's ascension to power, Umber had been the victim of physical abuse at the hands of his brother. This was done by Garnett largely to keep Umber in line, which proved to be successful as Umber, from his own experience, would discourage others from acting out against Garnett for fear of their safety. In fact, Umber did not seem to mind the abuse as he would willingly throw himself in harms way to protect his loved ones. However, years of this abuse and seeing his loved ones in harm finally pushed Umber to take a stand against his brother. This was a defining moment, not just for Umber himself but also for the people of the Mythsetia Veil. By finally standing up to Garnett and taking his rightful place as Chief, Umber overcame his submission to his older brother and became the leader his people needed. Enemies Anubis the Jackal Anubis the Jackal is the head of the House of Galen. Anubis was one of the first people to speak out against Garnett, citing that he was unfit to rule them being only 14 and just as cruel as his father before him. Garnett would no tolerate insubordination and a fight ensued between the two. Despite his greater experience in combat, Anubis was defeated and his body largely burned by Garnett's flames to the point where most of his body had to be replaced with cybernetics. This resulted in Anubis slowly losing his powers due to the large about of cybernetics present on him. His loss to Garnett and subsequent loss of powers left Anubis in a depressed state. He felt pathetic, weak and unworthy of his family. However, Anubis was eventually able to overcome this by dedicating his time to his children and training them and, in his spare time, Anubis secretly revived a resistance movement with the other house heads against the cruel Chief of the Veil. Shadow the Hedgehog Garnett heard only a little about Shadow from Azure when she mentioned that he was her friend, to which Garnett replied that she was too pathetic and insignificant to have someone be her friend. Garnett would not meet Shadow until the latter interfered with his prophecy and a fight between them ensued. This contact between them was short, but Garnett quickly established Shadow as his enemy and wasted no time in trying to eliminate him. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z